Forever By Your Side
by Molly Renata
Summary: Oneshot based at the end of Tales of Destiny 2. KylexReala. Please R&R.


**Forever By Your Side: A Fanfic by Gyppy**

Timeline: Based around the end of "Tales of Destiny 2"

Pairings: KylexReala

Author's Note: This is based around the time of the reunion of Kyle and Reala at the end of Tales of Destiny 2. What happened after the glomp. ;) It's just a oneshot, don't expect any sequels.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny/Tales of Destiny 2 or any of their characters.

**abcba**

Kyle stared at the tree that rose deep within the Ruins of Laguna. Unbeknownst to him, he had first met a girl there who had spurred him on a very long journey to save the world. Now that the timeline had been restored, all of that essentially never happened, which was why he couldn't remember.

His old friends, Judas, Nanaly, Harold... they'd all disappeared along with the timeline. Never could Kyle hope to see any of them again.

But there was still that girl he had encountered on his journey. The one who had dragged him into the whole mess...

He turned, as if to leave. But before he could get two steps away from the tree, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Kyle..."

The boy turned back around, finding himself face-to-face with a large ball of glowing blue light. From it emerged a girl, just like the one he had encountered on his journey. She had short, tidy brown hair and similarly colored eyes, and as she floated down and touched the ground, she produced bright red shoes, white leggings that appeared almost as delicate as her pale skin, and a light, frilly pink dress. Her eyes gazed into Kyle's, and again her ethereal voice echoed through the ruin.

"Kyle...?"

A memory invaded Kyle's mind. "Reala...?"

"Kyle!" The girl, Reala, seemed overjoyed, and instead of stepping down to greet him, she threw herself at him, catching him in an embrace and nearly knocking him over. He still looked a little confused at first, but promptly returned the hug, bearing a mix of confusion and happiness on his face.

"Kyle... I was so worried about you..." Reala smiled, her face inches from his, as she reached up a hand and began to pet his hair.

"You're... Reala...?" Kyle still looked a little surprised, but nodded. "And... you care about me... don't you?"

"Of course I do," Reala said, her pale face lighting up in a light blush.

"Aww, thanks," Kyle said, a smile crossing his face. "I guess I... care about you too..."

"Of course you do," Reala said. "Don't you remember? How you always cherished me on our journey?"

"What journey?" Kyle looked confused.

"Ah, yeah, that's right..." Reala hung her head a bit, but then picked herself up and gazed into Kyle's eyes. "It never happened, at least to you. That's why you don't remember."

"Yeah... whatever you're talking about..." Kyle giggled.

"I remember," Reala said, smiling. "I remember how you cared for me so much... how you always loved me... and how you would support me from beginning to end..."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, you remember... but I don't..."

"That's because the journey never really happened," Reala said. "With the restoration of the timeline caused by the journey, your memories of the journey were cast aside, eaten up by time and space along with the old timeline."

"But then... why do I remember your name, if you never existed?" Kyle looked confused.

"Because it was you that brought me back," Reala replied, leaning her face a little closer to his. "It was your hopes and dreams that made it possible for me to live... not as a holy maiden, but as a human. Just like you."

"My hopes and dreams...?" Kyle was awed by Reala's statement. "That's... the reason... you came back...? I guess I... really do love you, then..." he smiled, reaching a hand up to touch Reala's face.

Reala nodded lightly, and then leaned in for a kiss. As her lips met Kyle's, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. He returned the gesture, pressing his lips against hers, a blush crossing his face.

Soon Kyle had gestured as if to deepen the kiss, and Reala complied, opening her mouth a bit and letting him put his tongue through. She returned the gesture, entwining her tongue with his, and at the same time smiling mentally, knowing that he really did love her back and would do anything for her.

For a long time, the two kissed, their bodies pressed tightly together. Finally, after what seemed like far too short a time to them, they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Reala... I... love you." Kyle smiled gently, his voice quiet.

Reala also smiled, her voice soft and loving. "I love you too, Kyle."

Kyle leaned in for another kiss, when suddenly...

"_Oi, Kyle!_"

Both partners sweatdropped and broke from their embrace, turning in the direction of the voice. Loni was standing there, looking a little annoyed.

"I see you've finally found a girlfriend, Kyle," Loni said, putting his hands on his hips.

"S-sorry!" Kyle managed to stutter out.

Reala looked worried as she saw Loni's expression. "Loni..."

Loni stepped up and observed Reala. "Hmm... you're quite the attractive one, I see. Haven't seen you around these parts. Who are you?"

"Call me Reala," the girl said, blushing.

"Well, I'm the great Loni Dunamis." Loni stuck out a hand. "My lovely little flower..."

Reala laughed. "Sorry, but I'm already taken." She shook Loni's hand a bit, then returned her arm to her side.

Loni put his hands on his hips again. "So I noticed..."

"What?" Kyle looked worried. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nope," Loni said. "Just wondering about your little girlfriend here."

"Oh... I see..." Kyle blushed profusely. "Well... shall we get going back home?"

"It's okay with me," Reala said, glancing at Kyle and smiling.

"Alright then," Loni said. "Let's go!"

Reala silently giggled, remembering something that had happened on her journey, but when she came to her senses again she noticed that Kyle and Loni were already leaving. She followed them, ready to enter the lovely little village of Cresta once more.

**abcba**

Author's Note: For those of you who haven't played Tales of Destiny 2 (and I'm sure most of you haven't), yes, Loni really does act like that. For those of you who have played Tales of Symphonia (not sure how many of you have), he's a lot like Zelos.

I wanted to write some KylexReala fluff, and the end basically just cut off as Reala was leaping out to hug Kyle. So I decided to write a little bit of what I think should've happened afterwards. ;)

Oh, and in case you're wondering, "Let's go!" is Harold's catchphrase. Even though the game is in Japanese, she says it in plain English a few times during the game. :p


End file.
